


Jalouse amitié

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin de tomber les masques pour se comprendre à la perfection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Elles étaient arrivées au Sanctuaire à quelques jours d'intervalle. L'une, seule rescapée d'une vendetta ayant décimé sa famille, avait été sauvée par un agent en mission en Italie. L'autre avait été récupérée dans un orphelinat selon la procédure habituelle, laissée à son sort par un père inconnu et une mère désormais internée. Elles étaient toutes les deux effrayées de se retrouver dans un dortoir inconnu sentant mauvais, qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à une école. Passé le choc initial et la stupeur qu'il engendra, l'une d'entre elle se réveilla en larmes et cherchant son frère jumeau. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Il avait toujours été là, à ses côtés, et il n'y était plus.

Les autres filles se moquèrent d'elle car, non content de les avoir réveillées à cause d'un simple cauchemar, elle avait fait pipi au lit. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, pourtant. Il y en avait une qui avait néanmoins pris pitié d'elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle même s'était souillée lorsqu'elle avait vu ses parents se faire assassiner. Elles se lièrent et devinrent amies. Ou du moins plus proches que les autres. Les années passèrent, et les entrainement les révélèrent comme étant de bons éléments. Chacune suscita l'intérêt d'un maître, événements pas si répandus que ça étant donné la désapprobation sourde que manifestaient bon nombre d'entre eux à l'idée de former des filles. Malgré toute la rigueur de leur formation, elles se croisaient souvent, rares occasions de partager quelques moments de repos, à l'abri tant du regard méprisant des garçons que de la jalousie des filles peu douées ou, pire encore, de celles douées qu'aucun maître n'avait daigné former.

Le temps aidant, une certaine confiance se développa, et elles se livrèrent parfois de petits secrets. L'arrivée du premier sang, de petits chapardages à l'intendance, voire de menues missions à l'extérieur, occasions d'observer le monde. Puis un jour, épuisée par trois jours d'exercices et par un début d'anémie, la rousse s'évanouit alors qu'elle escaladait une paroi rocheuse pour capturer son repas. Ce jour-là, elle aurait pu mourir. Ce jour-là, ce fut le frère du traitre qui la rattrapa. À moitié évanouie, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que son masque s'était défait et qu'il l'avait remis sans rien dire. Mais sa comparse, elle, avait vu toute la scène, comme elle avait vu le jeune homme rougir un peu en regardant la poitrine de son amie. Déjà qu'en la soulevant il lui toucha les fesses... l'Italienne en fut scandalisée.

C'était stupide, car personne n'était coupable de quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, l'Italienne en conçut une jalousie croissante. Non pas que le garçon l'intéressait, ni qu'elle jalousait les formes de son amie. Mais quand elle comprit que la rousse se souvenait de tout mais n'allait pas lui en parler, elle se dit qu'elles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches qu'elle le pensait. Sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, une distance commença à les éloigner l'une de l'autre. Lorsque la rousse décrocha son armure en premier, l'autre ressentit de la colère pour avoir été une fois de plus coiffée au poteau, et se jura de ne plus jamais rester derrière sa rivale. Et quand elles finirent par être en âge de former elles-mêmes de nouveaux apprentis, l'Italienne se laissa aveugler par sa jalousie et son ambition, sans savoir que ni son cœur ni son apprenti ne s'en remettraient jamais. Quand la jalousie se transforma en culpabilité, ce fut, sans la moindre arrière pensée, sa meilleure amie qui lui prêta son épaule. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Comme elle le ferait toujours.


End file.
